Many wireless communication standards use block codes, such as turbo codes, to increase the performance of channel decoding. Newly developed standards, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), increase the need for support for higher data rates (e.g., above 50 Mbps). Current turbo decoder solutions for maximum a-posteriori probability (MAP) decoders fail to support the required high data rate throughput without hardware duplication, parallel processing (and its associated high complexity design) and/or significant BER/FER performance degradation. For example, a single, WCDMA MAP decoder machine currently supports four cycles/bit/iteration. In addition, software-defined radio (SDR) systems that support both WiMax and cellular standards, such as LTE, WCDMA, CDMA and the like, currently need to be separated into two different machines or to support both standards in the lower rate (such as WCDMA). Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for increasing decoder throughput.